Crookshanks VS Malfoy
by mitch404
Summary: If there is one thing anyone should know about Crookshanks is that he is very protective and possessive with everything he own especially when it comes to his master Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy will learn about it the hard way.


He is doing it again. That wretched boy is putting his claws where it doesn't belong again. He is Draco Malfoy the heir to the richest pureblood in the wizardling world. He is a popular seeker for the Slytherin second best to Harry Potter (his master's best friend) and with that notorious smirk and that damn blond hair he could have any girl at Hogwarts.

At first Crookshanks was not worried after all what does a pureblood like malfoy want with her master. They are the exact opposite of each other. While Malfoy loves the attention, Hermione is pretty much contented with the solemnity of a library. Draco was born to torment and give orders to people, Hermione lives to help others (even if they don't want it). He was dark and she was light. And then there was the most obvious thing of all he is a pureblood and there is no way he would want anything to do with a muggleborn Hermione Granger. He made it clear since the day they met.

But still Crookshanks watch him with interest. He is not stupid he knows he secretly wants his master. It's through the way he looks at her when he thought no one is watching. Or the way he tell her name when he tease her. And the way he always follow her around always having an excuse just to see her. It might have been impossible before for such relationship to exist with all the bigotry. But now that the war is over and all this things about blood supremacy is over he knows nothing is stopping Malfoy from showing his interest with his master. I may not be a genius but he can see right through him.

Silly it might seem at first after all Hermione Granger is not like any other girl at Hogwarts. She is not drop dead gorgeous like Astoria Greengrass or feisty like Ginny Weasley but she is certainly pretty in her own ways. With her sweet brown eyes and her curly brown hair someone is bound to notice her beauty. She is also witty as hell. But if there is one thing she seems to have that no one have is that she is immune to Malfoy Charms. Or so he thinks.

Hermione was hesitant at first with all his advances. After all she is not the smartest witch in Hogwarts history if she didn't make it hard for Draco Malfoy. But then Draco is known for being stubborn and persistent and what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets. Slowly but surely he started to woo his way around his master's heart. First on potions class wherein he always ended up her partner. I'm sure that Sneaky Snape has something to do with it And since they are both Head Boy and Head Girl they now share their own common. And now even at the library he is always seems to be around her.

When their relationship soon came out the school was in total riot. Some was in outraged (because of the pureblood/mudblood thing) and some in amusement. Her friend's reactions were also not different. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley understood. They only give him the "if you hurt her we will hurt you" (from Harry) and the occasional "I know a lot of hex that I'm sure even your grandchildren will feel" (from Ginny). If Pansy Parkinson's constant wailing of "but Drakey we belong together" and "our faith was in the stars" is annoying. Ronald Weasley's reaction was phenomenal. He went on full rage and accusing Malfoy of using a potion or something. And then he continuously complained "but his Malfoy" "Yes we know Ronald. You don't have to remind us his surname. The whole school knows". If it's not for Hermione and Ginny warning of castration he would not even stop sulking at all. After a while the school moves on and finally accepted their relationship. All but me off course she is my master and if there is one thing you should know about me is that I'm a very possessive and protective of everything I own especially when it comes to my Hermione Granger and hell he'll be damn if he makes it easy for him.

He watches him with predatory eyes watching and waiting for the perfect moment and when it happens this boy will know not to mess Crookshanks.

"Granger, your cat is doing it again" the blond boy whined to his master.

"Doing what exactly?" Hermione look at him and then at me oddly. I look at my master innocently and then showed my fangs to the blond boy when my master turned away.

"Those look….. Like he wanted to eat me alive or something" he answered. Ah so the boy is not as damn as he look.

"Huh? What look…..? There's nothing in there Draco its just Crookshanks he's pretty harmless" She then look at me and I look at her innocently. She smiles at me and I come to her rubbing my body affectionately to her feet. She then pulled me up to her lap and I purred contentedly as she scratch my head.

""See Crookshanks is a very lovable cat… right Crookshanks?" I purred at her again and look at the boy with pure malice when she is not looking at me.

"Granger listen that cat is a monster. I don't even know what you see at that thing." He looks at me warily.

"Oh come on Draco don't tell me you're scared of a tinnie winnie cat" My master tease him knowingly.

"of course not"

"sure you are"

"no I'm not"

"yes you are"

"am not"

"yes you are"

"I said not drop it okay. Granger"

"well if you're not scared of him why don't you hold him" She told him while holding me to his face. He looks at her and then said "Do I have to? I think I'm allergic to cats you know? They gave me the chills"

"Is that fear I'm sensing on you Draco. Ooohhh wait till Ron hear about it. Draco Malfoy scared of a tinnie winnie cat"

"Fine. Let me have him" He look at me hesitantly and then swallowed nervously.

"anytime sooner Malfoy. He's not getting any lighter." It amuses me how she teases him. I almost feel sorry for him….. Almost.

He then slowly took me into my master's hand and put me in his lap where in I sat innocently. He then scratch my head just like my master did. He instantly relaxes when he felt I'm not going to attack.

"see that's not so bad" my master smiled at us affectionately. "Look I need to grab something from room. You two behave okay."

"What you can't leave... what if he…." Malfoy said as he look at me nervously. Malfoy has every to feel nervous after all he will be left alone with me and there are no Granger to stop me…. Ah the perfect moment

"Don't worry Malfoy. I will only be gone for just a few minutes. And see he likes you" She said to Malfoy while I lay on his lap innocently.

"Okay but comeback fast okay" He smiled nervously. Hermione kissed Malfoy cheeks and put her hand on my head. I purred at her innocently and then she left the room.

Once the door to her room closes all hell breaks loose. First I sank my fangs on his wand hand holding on making sure I don't let go no matter what while scratching to any visible flesh I can reach on particularly his face. He yelp at me in surprise and desperately tried to wiggle me out of his hand. With a loud thud he landed on his bum and screamed for my master's help. When I feel satisfied with my work I easily let go of him and lay on the couch peacefully and look at him triumphantly. That felt great.

My master came running down the stairs once she heard all the commotions. And look at me and Draco strangely. I was lying on my stomach contentedly while Malfoy was on the floor nursing a wounded hand with some claw mark on his face. Ah my mark I hope that's permanent so he wouldn't forget.

"Oh no…. What happened? I was only gone for a few minutes" My master was looking at Malfoy worriedly.

"I told you Hermione. That cat is a menace look at what he done. Look at him I think he even enjoyed it". You got that right buddy.

"I'm sorry Draco. He's not usually this way. Maybe he is not feeling well. Are you hurt anywhere…. Do you have to go to the infirmary?" She stoops down to his level to look for more injuries.

"I'm not hurt Hermione. Just my ego" He mumbled softly. She smiled at him for this.

She leaned to his ear and whispered "What if we go upstairs and I'll make it up to you". Then she looks at him with mischief in her eyes. Then she nips his ear earning her a loud groan from him "Ah… Granger you are going to be the death of me"

As my master led the blond boy upstairs. I notice his nervous glances at me. He knew he had been warned and for that I am satisfied.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm seriously very nervous about this fic. It's my first and I'm not sure if I can meet the expectation. There are so many good writers out there. But then I can never know until I try. Right?**


End file.
